She is mine not yours
by xkittyanimex
Summary: there is a new kid in seigaku high school, he likes Sakuno but Sakuno likes Ryoma and Ryoma likes Sakuno. RyoXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**She is mine not yours**

**Chapter 1**

One night sakuno was taking a walk around the tennis courts, she was looking for Ryoma to ask him a question for the school newspaper. On one of the courts she saw a black figure playing tennis alone in the dark. Sakuno turned around and went closer to the black figure, trying to see who it was. the black figure saw her coming, the figure turned around and stared at her. Then one of the lights on the tennis court light up. the black figure was a boy with long brown hair and pale skin. Sakuno started to blush as the boy went closer and closer to her that she could feel his breath. The boy kissed her on the cheek and left, leaving Sakuno clueless as to what had happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE SCHOOL ENTRANCE

"Ryoma Echizen am i correct." said a voice from after.

Ryoma turned around to see who said his name. Out came a guy with long brown hair and pale skin.

" From know on me and you are rivels". Ryoma had no clue what the boy was talking about. then the boy ran off into the dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

Sakuno came into class wearing her green uniform. Sakuno sat in her desk and put her head down, she was thinking about that boy that had kissed her on the cheek the other day.

"Whats wrong Sakuno?, did something happen." said Tomo, Sakuno's best friend.

"No i just have a little headache thats all."

"Okay , feel better because we have a match to watch after school."

A minute later the door opened and out came Ryoma. Royma sat in his desk and ignored everyone who said "hi" to him. Horio came up to him and asked what happened, of course Ryoma didn't answer. Ryoma was thinking about what the boy said yesterday. All of a sudden the door opened again and out came sensei.

" Okay everyone please sit in your desks, we have a new student today his name is Shinichi Hayashi, everyone please make him feel welcome." All of a sudden a boy that looked exactly like the one that Sakuno and Ryoma saw walked through the door.

" Arigatou sensei for the interduction, i hope to become friends with everyone."

" Okay, Shinichi you can sit beside Ryuzaki "

Sensei pointed at a seat next to Sakuno

Shinichi sat beside Sakuno and asked if she had an extra pencil, Sakuno nodded and gave him a pencil, all of a sudden the boy kissed the pencil and started to write with it. On the other side of the room Ryoma was already getting angry with the new guy you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was going to make Shinichi pay for what he had done.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

Sakuno was out shopping with Tomoka, they went inside the tennis shop and was looking at the new tennis rackets. Sakuno picked up a pink and purple racket that was on the rack.

"Can I buy this please?"

"wait sakuno did you see how much it costs, we can't afford it." said Tomo

"aww well i'll just keep saving up." said Sakuno in a sad voice.

"lets just go"

A few seconds later Ryoma showed up and heard the conversation.

"i'll buy it for you" said Ryoma

"really said Sakuno with a happy voice.

"ya sure whatever"

Ryoma looked cluless on the outside but on the inside he was happy.

After they bought the racket Sakuno was so happy she could almost kiss Ryoma but she knew that Ryoma wouldn't have feelings for her so shejust keept quite.

Ryoma, Sakuno, and Tomo were walking home together, it was already night time. No one talked on the walk home exept for Tomo, she was talking about how the next tennis tournament was coming up and that she and Sakuno are going to cheer for the senpais. Tomo saw her house and said bye to her friends. Sakuno skipped a little bit a head of Ryoma. As soon as Sakuno turned the cornner, out of nowhere Shinichi popped up and kissed Sakuno on the lips. Ryoma had no clue what was going on until he turned around the cornner, there he saw it Shinichi kissing Sakuno, Ryoma was so mad his head was going to explode.

To be continued...

Hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**She is mine not yours**

**Chapter 2**

Shinichi backed away from Sakuno, Ryoma was so jealous of Shinichi that Ryoma faced Sakuno and leaned in to kiss her, Ryoma kissed Sakuno's soft lips. Sakuno was so surprised because she thought Ryoma didn't think of her that way. Shinichi was angry and wanted revenge. Then as soon as Ryoma stopped kissing Sakuno, Shinichi went in front of her and kissed her longer, then Ryoma kissed her and it went back and forth for about an hour then they finally stopped.Sakuno was so tired she was going to drop dead. Shinichi was still angry at Ryoma and Ryoma was still made at shinichi.

"lets settle this once and for all, meet me at the tennis courts tommorow at 6:00pm and don't be late" said Shinichi with a grin on his face.

both boys seamed out of breath.

Sakuno dropped to the floor in shock and out of breath, she never got kissed that many times. Sakuno continued to walk home with her hand touching her lips and was trying to forget about the whole kissing part. Unfortunately one of the regulars saw the whole kissing scene and ran off to tell the other regulars what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

As usual there was morning practise for seigaku regulars. As soon as Ryoma arrived at the tennis courts Eiji and Momo came running up to Ryoma.

"ochibi, has a girlfriend? ehh." said Eiji surprised.

"hmm, who told you?" said Ryoma, he looked like he didn't care if the senpais new a bout the whole kissing scene yesterday.

"so it is true why didn't you tell us before?" said Momo-sanpai

"just answer my question who told you?"

"i did" out came Inui

Ryoma stared at Inui like he was going to cut his head off for telling everyone about the whole kissing thing yesterday.

_"oh crap i shouldn't have said that" _thought Inui.

All of a sudden Tezuka came by.

"50 laps all of you for standing around missing morning practise"

"awww" said Eiji, Momo, and Ryoma.

Everyone was whinning exept for Inui he could run the course 1 million times if he had to.

Sakuno and Tomo walked outside to see what all the drama was about. Tomo saw Ryoma and the other regulars doing warm up exercises.

"ohiyo minna!!!" said Tomo happily.

Everyone stopped and looked at Tomo and Sakuno and said hi. Sakuno didn't feel like seeing Ryoma today or Shinichi because of yesterday, Sakuno was embarrassed to talk about it. Ryoma looked at Sakuno as her head turned away from him, he could see that on her face she was blushing a little but she was trying to hide it.

A few seconds later Shinichi went outside looking for Sakuno because she wasn't in the classroom. Shinichi took a few steps and saw Ryoma and Sakuno talking and laughing together, they forgot all about last night and started to talk to each other again. Shinichi was so mad that steam was coming out of his nose and ears ( it looked really funny lol ).

"hey Sakuno who are these people?" said Shinichi as Sakuno and Ryoma turned around.

"oh, hi Shinichi these are the Seigaku regulars" said Sakuno in a cheerful voice.

" let me interduce them to you, first there is Tezuka Kunimitsu the captin, Eiji Kikumaru, Fuji Syusuke, Oishi Syuichirou the vice captin, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi and last but least Ryoma Echizen."

Shinichi was getting realy mad at the fact that Sakuno knows all the seigaku regulars that are alll guys, he was also mad that they all looked hot.

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading

chapter 3 will probly be out this week. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**She is mine not yours**

**Chapter 3**

Shinichi grabbed Sakuno's hand and dragged her into the school. Ryoma followed closely behind them just in case Shinichi trys to do something to Sakuno.

By the time Shinichi and Sakuno were in the classroom Shinichi let go of Sakuno's hand, everyone in the class was starring at Shinichi and Sakuno as if they were a couple.

"hey are those people a couple"

"i think there dating"

"ya, they are totally dating" said three girls standing across the room.

Ryoma was angry that stupid Shinichi brought Sakuno here just to start a stupid rumor that they were dating. _As if that would ever happen that guy looks more retarded than a donkey in a skirt. _thought Ryoma. Ryoma was still so mad and walked into the classroom, he stood right in front of Sakuno who was blushing as Ryoma got extremly close to Sakuno and kissed her, all the students in the room stared at them and started to make new rumors, Shinichi just walked out of the room.

"i will get my revenge Echizen, and Sakuno will love me more than she loves you." said Shinichi in a very mad voice.

"omg those two people are dating not that other guy."

"oh i see so those people are dating"

"hey i heard thats Ryoma Echizen everone says he is dating that Sakuno girl."

Sakuno stood just stood there in shock when suddenly Ryoma grabbed her hand and brought her back to the tennis courts so she could see him play tennis with the other senpais. Sakuno was watching the tennis matches with Tomo but Tomo was only paying attention to Sakuno, she wanted to know why Shinichi and Ryoma were dragging her everywhere.

"hey Sakuno whats going on between you, Ryoma and Shinichi you guys seem to hang out with each other alot?"

"nothing, why do you ask?"

"oh its nothing i just wanted to know why my friend wasn't hanging out with me lately." said Tomo in a sarcastic voice.

"hey i've got a great idea why don't you and i go out to grab a slice of pizza or something" said Tomo happily

"demo" said Sakuno, she started to stare at Ryoma.

"come on Sakuno it will be fun we canalso go shopping at the new store that just oppened."

"okay i guess i'll come plus your buying the pizza."

"fine but you are not aloud to be depressed at all during our time of fun, got it?" said Tomo in a strict voice

"yes" said Sakuno.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

"omg Tomo you were so right, yesterday was the best." said Sakuno happy.

"told you so"

"okay class please take your seats, know has anyone seen Ryoma Echizen or Shinichi Hayashi this morning?" said Yoshi sensei

A few seconds later the door flew open and out came Ryoma and Shinichi out of breath from running. All the students turned and starred at them.

"detenton Echizen, Hayashi." said Yoshi sensei

" ohh sensei" moaned Ryoma and Shinichi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

"nya, weres ochbi." said Eiji worried, he sounded like a mom.

"oh hi guys." said Sakuno

"RR Ryoma-kun got detention for being late today so he has to skip practise only for today"

"arigotou Sakuno for telling us were he is." said Oishi-senpai with a smile.

"nn noproblem Oishi-senpai."

When practise was over everyone went home exept for Sakuno, Ryoma and Shinichi, they still remembered abou the fight.

to be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thank you for reading

hope you guys like it :D


	4. Chapter 4

**She is mine not yours**

**chapter 4**

It was 6:00pm, Ryoma, Sakuno and Shinichi were at the tennis courts. Ryoma wasn't very good at fighting so he made a deal with Shinichi to do a tennis match. Sakuno was watching and was really worried if someone got hurt.

"remember the deal, if i win Sakuno is mine and if you win Sakuno is yours got it." said Shinichi.

"ya i get it just start all ready, its your serve."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( i'm sorry im not good at explaining the tennis part so im going to skip it )

RYOMA WON!!!!! 6-4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma was happy that he won the match, meanwhile Shinichi was like a bomb going to explode( a sweety bomb may i add ).

Sakuno was also happy because she liked Ryoma for ages. Ryoma went up to Sakuno hugged her then kissed her.

"hey, Ryoma your all sweety ewww."

"no i'm not, hey do you want to smell my armpits."

"i rather not."

" i was just joking."

"i know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

you might think its the end but it's not over until the fat lady sings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY DURING TENNIS PRACTICE

"nya ohchibi won." said Eiji excited

"shuuuuu" said Kaidoh

" shut up with the shuuuu thing its anoyying!!" said Momo

"nani !!!!!!!"

of course like everyday Momo and Kaidoh fought.

all of a sudden Sakuno and Tomo came.

"ohiyo minna (hello everyone)" said Tomo in a jolly voice.

"ohiyo" said Sakuno shyly

as soon as everyone saw Sakuno they all started to croud around, everyone exept Tezuka and Ryoma. When everyone went back to practice Ryoma went up to Sakuno and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ryoma 20 laps for not warming up." said captin Tezuka

"hai." said Ryoma while running.

when practise was over Ryoma and Sakuno were walking home together holding hands. Sakuno was blushing the whole time. when they arrived at Sakuno's house, Sakuno let go of Ryoma's hand but Ryoma didn't want to let go.

"Ryoma i have to go, i'll see you tommorow too you know." said Sakuno

"fine, so i was thinking on saturday we could go to the beach together the radio said it was going to be a nice day, but you don't have to come if you don't want to." said Ryoma

"i'll go, who else is going to be there?"

"just us i hope."

"okay see you tommorow Ryoma-kun."

"see ya Sakuno."

Sakuno went into her house and Ryoma walked to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

**She is mine not yours**

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma and Sakuno came into the class together holding hands, everyone started talking about them.

"omg is Sakuno is dating Ryoma"

"omg Sakuno is so lucky she has a guy already."

"aw man why Sakuno's taken i was going to ask her out."

of course Shinichi heard everything that people said about Ryoma and Sakuno.

Shinichi was sitting in his desk beside Sakuno.

"okay class please be quiet and sit down." said sensei

"today i am going to change your seats, so everyone please take all your textbooks and papers out of your desk."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 HOUR LATER

Ryoma was sitting next to Sakuno and Shinichi was sitting next to Tomo.

_'great just my luck, Ryoma and Sakuno are sitting together while i'm sitting next to Sakuno's best friend, wait i'm sitting next to Sakuno's best friend that means maybe she can tell me all about Ryoma' _thought Shinichi

"Tomo, i really like your hair it looks good."

"you think so."

"ya it suits you perfectly."

"arrigatou."

"hey do you know what Ryoma is scared of ?"

"why do you ask"

"oh i'm just curious."

"i really don't know what he is afraid of he never told us."

"really?, ok thanks anyways"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AFTER SCHOOL

Ryoma had to go to tennis practice so Sakuno went home instead of watching the practice.

Schinichi was watching the practice trying to figure out a plan to get Sakuno as his girlfriend. The other regulars were wondering why Sakuno wasn't there like she always was.

"nya, ochibi how come Sakuno's not here?" said Eiji in a worried voice

"oh, she had a headache so she went home." said Ryoma in a very plane voice.

"no talking during practice 30 laps both of you" said Tezuka

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SATURDAY

Tomo talked to Sakuno on the phone to see if she was going anywhere. Sakuno was going to the beach with Ryoma of course.

When Tomo and Sakuno got off the phone a few minutes later Ryoma called and asked where they were going to meet up, they decided to meet in the park.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE PARK AND AT THE BEACH

Ryoma was at the park waiting for Sakuno, then suddenly Sakuno came running towards him.

"ready to go to the beach?" said Sakuno happy, Sakuno was holding a pink bag.

Sakuno and Ryoma went to the beach on a train, when they got there they went to change into there bathing suits.

"i really like you swim suit Ryoma it matches." Ryoma's swimsuit was red with black and grey lines on the side.

"your swimsuit looks good too" Sakuno's swimsuit was a pink bikini with orange lines on the side.

Ryoma and Sakuno were splashing water at each other but what Ryoma and Sakuno didn't know was that Shinichi was in the small fish shack across the water. you could tell he was thinking of a plan when he started to talk to these volleyball players, he convienced the volleyball players to go along with his plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hope you like it

next chapter will come out soon. :)


End file.
